Featureless Day in Suburban Life/Transcripción
One Era la semana en la que se llevaba a cabo el Festival Blackwater donde se presentaban muchas pequeñas bandas locales que iban en ascenso, y otras ya conocidas. El creador del mismo, un riquillo con cualquier otro, pero con un buen gusto musical, tanto así para haber conseguido a Ringo Deathstarr y a Soviet Soviet. Comenzaba la semana, 20 de Marzo de 2016. Deúzkær había anotado muy bien esa fecha en su cabeza, era su aniversario de dos meses con Alice, hermana de un amigo suyo, Colin. Era una halcón, de plumaje plateado, siempre vestía abrigos de colores grisáceos y botas de invierno. Se hallaban sentados en una piedra tallada a modo de banca, en una colina desde donde se podía ver el gran terreno valdío donde el festival se llevaba a cabo; los escenarios, los negocios de comida o cerveza, y toda la gente —normalmente amigos y familiares de las estrellas en los escenarios— adornaban los pastizales secos. Ambos veían las luces que alumbraban al público. —¿Crees que esos doscientos dólares hayan valido la pena? —preguntó Alice con cierto enfado. —Por el momento no, lo sé. —respondió Deúzkær. Fue en ese momento cuando el escenario principal, el que estaba frente a ellos, se apagó de repente. —¿Qué pasó? —Alice ahora estaba consternada. —¿Quieres ir a ver? Deúzkær no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y ayudó a Alice a levantarse. Fueron corriendo al escenario. No les importó en absoluto en meterse a empujones entre el público; no pudieron ir hasta la primera fila, pero estaban en medio de la multitud. Fue cuando comenzaron a sonar unos gritos: “ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR”. Deúzkær, Alice y otros sujetos a un lado suyo los reconocieron al instante y se unieron. Fue cuando Los Campesinos! comenzaron su presentación con “Broken Heartbeats Sound Like Breakbeats”. Deúzkær y Alice reconocieron cada una de las canciones de la presentació, entre ellas “In Medias Res”, “The Sea Is a Good Place To Think of the Future”, “We Throw Partida, You Throw Knives”, entre otras. Deúzkær gritaba con más fuerza cada vez, no parecía estar disfrutando mucho el concierto, fue entonces cuando los primeros acordes de “You! Me! Dancing!” comenzaron, tomó a Alice de la mano y de su hombro izquierdo y la besó. El primer día del festival había llegado a su fin. Muchos seguían gritando, bebiendo, cantando las canciones que se había oído antes, etc. Deúzkær y Alice caminaban en camino a sus hogares, ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada. Ese silencio se volvió más insoportable al llegar a la calle donde ambos vivían. —Alice… Has estado muy callada. ¿Y si nos sentamos un segundo? —¿Ahora qué pasa, es por lo de hace rato? Descuida, no es nada. —¿Estás totalmente segura? —La verdad es que… es algo difícil de explicar… —Trataré de no tomarlo tan mal, en serio. —Tengo un problema en mis huesos, me dijeron que es cáncer… pero no estoy segura, realmente no quiero pensar en eso. Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, el teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar. Era su padre, que estaba preocupado por ella. —¿Qué sucede, padre? —dijo Alice mientras lo escucha llorar. —Nada… ¿ya vienes? —dijo su padre. —Sí. Estoy con un amigo, él me acompañará a casa. —De acuerdo. Dile “muchas gracias” de mi parte. Alice colgó, agradeció a Deúzkær y se fue a su casa, que estaba un par de metros más adelante. Two Deúzkær seguía consternado por lo que Alice le dijo la noche anterior. ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho sobre su enfermedad? Había formulado varias teorías, de la cual, la más aceptada era que él era en quien más confiaba, pues sus padres vivían separados, ella vivía con su padre y su hermano vivía con su madre. Como sea, dejó de preocuparse y fue su casa. Su padre le recibió como siempre, con un perchero donde siempre dejaba su gabardina, y con un cono de helado de café. —Ya sabes, Ólafsson. Estás en tu casa, si llegas a necesitar algo, me dices o lo tomas tú. —dijo el Sr. Portner. —Muchas gracias, señor Portner. —respondió Deúzkær, hacía mucho que no usaba esas palabras de cortesía. De hecho, hacía mucho que alguien no lo trataba así de bien. —Alice está en su habitación. Deúzkær subió a su habitación, abrió la puerta pausadamente. Y ahí estaba ella, en un sofá enfrente de su cama, vistiendo su abrigo gris oscuro, leyendo a Salinger. —¿El guardián entre el centeno? —dijo Deúzkær. —Sí. Es mi novela favorita. —respondió Alice. Se veía muy feliz por ver a Deúzkær. Siguieron hablando de la novela, de qué tanto impacto tuvo en sus vidas, sobre a dónde van los patos cuando el agua se congela, etc. —Oye Alice. ¿Qué tanta televisión ves? —preguntó Deúzkær. Tal vez era una simple pregunta, pero para él significaba demasiado. —Creí que íbamos a salir al festival. —dijo Alice. —¿Para qué, para ver a tus ídolos Bullet for my Valentine? —Si llegamos a esas, vamos a ver a tus máximas inspiraciones: Slipknot. —Eso fue como meterme un paraguas en la boca y después abrirlo, ¿sabes? Pero ya en serio, ¿qué tanta televisión ves? —¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? —Dime… —Me he quedado durante dos meses sin salir de aquí por estar viendo cosas como Game of Thrones o The Walking Dead. —¿En serio ves esa mierda? —dijo Deúzkær mientras lanzaba un par de risas sarcásticas. —Te aseguro que lo que ves igual es mierda. —dijo Alice mientras reía. —Ya lo verás... No salieron nunca de la habitación, se quedaron viendo Fight Club, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Dr. Strangelove, Gravity Falls e Invader Zim hasta la madrugada. Fue mientras estaban viendo el episodio Bestest Friend cuando Alice se levantó de su sofá. —Créeme, perdí la noción del tiempo. —dijo Alice. —Pero sólo fueron un par de horas. —respondió Deúzkær totalmente desubicado. —¡Son las dos de la madrugada! Deúzkær se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, Alice fue detrás de él. Three Deúzkær despertó en el suelo de la habitación de Alice. Tenía sus botas desabrochadas y su abrigo también estaba así, éste revelaba una playera de cuando Soviet Soviet se presentaron en el festival un par de años antes. Se le veía muy desesperada. —¿Estás bien, qué sucede? —preguntó Deúzkær, estaba preocupado. —Deúzkær, mi padre descubrió lo que hicimos anoche. No dijo más, salió corriendo de la casa, Deúzkær corrió tras ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Sólo escuchó lo último que le dijo: “¡No me sigas!” Deúzkær volvió a la casa, vio a su padre llorando mientras veía una botella de perfume rota, con todo el líquido derramado enfrente suyo. —¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir el padre de Alice. —Era de mi madre. Murió por una reacción alérgica a unos analgésicos. Nunca tuve el valor de deshacerme de ese perfume, pues era lo único que me quedaba de ella... —Señor… —Lo sé, me lo han dicho millones de veces, tenía que pasar… pero no estaba preparado para perderla. Y ahora mi hija se ha ido, su enfermedad no le permitirá vivir más de veinte años. —¿Quiere que me quede o que lo deje solo? —Creo que necesito un tiempo. Muchas gracias, Ólafsson. Deúzkær imaginaba lo que estaba viviendo el señor, o trataba de hacerlo, pues no conoció a sus padres. Pero sabía lo que era perder a alguien a pesar de no haber vivido nunca algo así. Tenía muy presente que tiene que llegar el momento de dejar todo atrás. Regresó a su casa y continuó viendo el episodio de Invader Zim que estaba viendo con Alice. Una vez que éste acaba con GIR haciendo el pastel, apaga la televisión y se va a dormir. Categoría:Transcripciones